Fix
by demmons1399
Summary: a quick fix of the world of BLACK... T for language...BBSB


**I have no idea why i wrote this... Bella has always facinated me , being the only female death eater, and Sirius as the white sheep of the Black family...this spun around in my brain and this is what fell onto the paper... Let me know what you think, good or bad...**

**Oh Yeah, i own nothing, give it up to JKR**

The pain was beautiful. It blossomed in her like some rare and poisonous flower, pervading all of her senses. Her Lord had taught her much in that way. She had been taught how to embrace the pain like a lover, to feel it course thru her veins like a cleansing fire. Once she had mastered the pleasure of pain, she was taught how to share that gift with others. The sheer joy she felt at watching another bleed in front of her was not to be understood by many. She could see and hear the glorious pain ripping thru their bodies in their screams of agony. It was such sweet music to her ears. That is why her Lord treasured her. Only she understood that the pain they gave to others in the end was a gift, for only thru pain could one feel alive. Pain had given her everything she had ever wanted…except one thing…the one thing that she had ever wanted, and lost…

"Sirius, keep it down! We are so going to get caught. Now help me with this latch so we can get out of here."

"Aw come on Trixi and relax. No one is going to miss us, no one is going to catch us, and frankly, who cares if they do? I am sure we could think of much better things to do…"

"I swear to Merlin, if you call me Trixi one more time, I will rip off that manhood you are so proudly displaying. Put some clothes on and help me, this damn shed door is stuck again."

"Now why should I ruin the wonderful view but covering up with robes…now get back over here…"

"Like you have anything worth viewing…"

"Well I assume it's better than most…I do not share your past time of examining every penis that comes my way."

"How DARE you, you filthy Gryffindor scum…"

"You Slytherin Whore…"

This was their usual foreplay. They would tear each other to shreds verbally, and then viciously attack each other physically. They would make love with an animalistic force, dancing the line between pain and pleasure, and leaving their bodies brutalized. And yes, it was making love… a twisted kind of love that you could only learn from living within the Black Family. Their passion was matched only by the hatred they held for themselves. That oh so typical arrogance that shielded them from the worst of the families wrath also shielded them from the one fact that they would never admit…they were starting to need each other. When they were apart, their need for the kind of pleasure and release they gave each other would build up over time till neither could stand to wait any longer, and they would meet in secret to get their fix. It was always the same, a seedy muggle hotel room, a shack in the woods, the degrading nature of their clandestine meetings adding to the tension and excitement. The fallen prince and crown princess of the oldest recorded family in the wizarding world, against all laws of nature, were desperate for each other, needing that outlet for the rage they felt at all times, but for completely different reasons. Bella knew he was hers…till the last time…

"What the fuck is that on your arm?"

"I am standing here naked, and you are looking at my arm?"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"What I damn well had to Sirius."

"You're a woman! There is no reason to think they would have made you take the mark, and you fucking volunteered you stupid bitch!"

"It is what was needed Sirius. I will not be the little wife who stays at home while some man goes and fights for the cause."

"The CAUSE? What the fuck is wrong with you? You know as well as I do that the cause is a joke. Preserving the wizarding way? Purifying the blood? Killing the muggle borns? For Christ sake, if we killed every Wizard that wasn't a pure Blood there would be a handful of inbred freaks left. The muggle borns are our only chance for survival."

"A handful if inbred freaks? Is that what we are?"

"Well this isn't exactly normality at its best."

"That's what makes it so good…"

"Get your hands off me."

"You dare refuse me? Come on Sirius, join me, get the mark, serve the Lord, and the shame of your school years will be wiped clean in the family's eyes. You could come back into the fold, where you belong…"

"I have no shame for who I am Trix, I am who I am, and your charms are not enough to make me go against everything I believe in. I have to leave…"

"Leave? NO! You will not leave! We are each others…"

"Not any more. You took his mark. You are dead to me…"

"FUCK YOU SIRIUS!!! Leave now. It is the last thing I will give you, a chance to escape…but next time we meet, I will not show you such mercy."

"And this is the final gift I give you…You say you don't want to be stuck as the wife…By taking his mark, all you can be now is his whore. I am sorry for you, and for what is worth, I will miss the past. Goodbye…Bella."

"GO!"

That was the last time they had met until the incident at the Veil. She had fought him with all the rage she had felt towards him for abandoning her to this life, a life she had learned to embrace with enthusiasm just to spite him. In that final battle, only the two of them knew what the battle was really about between them. And in the end, she hadn't been able to kill him herself. Adavra Kadavra would not escape her lips, so she took the coward's way out. She hit him with a stunner and let the Veil do it for her. It was only then, when her mind was weak, that her Lord finally saw her memories of Sirius. She fell out of favor with him for it. No more glorious pain to take away her mind and let her feel. She was empty now, and welcomed death, and what dreams may come….

Ok, now that you have read it... and it very different from what i have posted in the past and a very weird experience to write... I have no idea if it is something i will continue or lengthen... Does it suck? or god forbid, do you like it? Let me know..

Keep the peace, D


End file.
